


A Little Tied Up

by hypersonicJD



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Tongues, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersonicJD/pseuds/hypersonicJD
Summary: Cavendish comes back from work and just wants to get some rest, but is Dakota gonna allow him to get some? Will he be way too playful with his partner? Or was it all a plan?
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Kudos: 6
Collections: Team Cavota





	A Little Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is a sequel to A Little Kink To Work Out, if you want to give it a read before reading this fanfic you can do so with this link! https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042371

Today was a relaxed experience for Dakota, nothing came up that would make him waste any energy, nothing was too taxing to do on the house, everything was pretty quiet, he was happy that nothing happened, but he was also bored out of his mind on that aspect.

Cavendish was not home at the moment and Dakota was waiting for him to arrive at any moment, after their first exploration of their kinks they were quite satistified with knowing, and they had other sessions, but perhaps today Dakota could be a little bit… Nasty with his partner.

_Hmmm… I am pretty sure Cav would want to relax after having a piano lesson with one of his students but… I just cannot hold myself, I am very bored and quite frankly also horny, so maybe I’m gonna be a little… Mischievous today._

Dakota thinks in his head and he has decided this is what he is gonna do. He goes into the closet where he keeps all of the bondage stuff meant for Cavendish, grabs some ropes, grabs some bandanas and hides them behind Cavendish’s chair where he sits to take a sip of his tea or coffee.

He is ready for whenever his love will enter through the door, and Cavendish will not except it in the slightest, it really looks to be a great plan for Dakota, but not so much for Cavendish.

Before entering Cavendish hopes for Dakota to have something prepared for him back at home.

_Goodness me… I am so tired of this day…. My lessons were so exhausting today… I really hope Dakota didn’t forget about what we discussed yesterday… I want him to surprise me today, to really heat things up or something alike. It is what I need at this moment because I am so done with life right now._

The Brit finally enters the apartment with a tired face.

“Hello Dakota, I have returned” He says, exclaiming that he has made it back home, expecting a response from his partner.

“Hey Cav” Dakota responds with a relaxed attitude, trying to play it cool with what he has planned.

“How was your day? Did you have fun?” Vinnie inquires, genuinely interested on his boyfriend’s day.

“It was… Decent? And I didn’t really have that much fun, the client this time around was a very passionate gentleman, he would get frustrated every time he didn’t get a key in his first try. I told him playing the piano comes with practice and he told me he understood, but in my mind he really wasn’t catching what I was saying to him, he would just repeat the same mistake again… And again, and again” Balthazar chided with his explanation, he was trying to control his anger and frustration by saying his day was decent, but he was really frustrated and just wanted to relax.

Unluckily for him this will not happen, considering what Dakota wants to do.

Like always Cavendish goes to the kitchen and prepares himself some nice tea to drink on his usual tea cup. He grabs one of the various books he owns and sits himself on his comfortable red wingback chair.

Dakota glimpses for a brief moment at his position and he appears to be very relaxed with him taking a sip of his delicious drink while with his other hand he reads the paragraphs of the book.

Slithering alongside the floor, Dakota is able to get behind the man and sees the ropes and bandanas he left ready for this occasion. With a somewhat sinister and prankster grin he takes them and lifts himself from the floor.

“Gotcha!” He claims and swiftly ties Cavendish from his upper body to the chair.

“Aaah!” Cavendish yelps out as he was not aware of Dakota’s position or intentions. “What the hell are you doing Dakota!?” Ignoring his partner’s words, he wraps and secures the ropes tightly around the back of the piece of furniture, Cavendish is now partially tied to the chair but is unable to free himself.

“Hehe, just a bit of fun, a prank!” Dakota explains with a smile, he knows he is lying but he wants to play along with the idea at first.

“A prank you say!?” Cavendish complained, this does not seem like a fun joke to him, it is rather uncomfortable and uncalled for. “I do not think this is funny at all Dakota! Release me this instant!” Cavendish is certainly lying to himself, as deep inside he is absolutely enjoying the experience, this is exactly what he wanted to feel but… He cannot let Dakota know. This is supposed to not be easy so he yells out with an irritated voice tone to disguise his true feelings, making it seem like he is really not cooperating with the idea.

“Nah, I think you need to be taught a lesson Cav, you cannot just boss people around as you please every day you know?” He spouts these words while trying to contain his laughter, to Dakota this is hilarious, his plan worked and now Cavendish is worked up.

Afterwards, he grabs some more rope and passes it through the resting spots where Cavendish puts his hands and glides it below the chair and makes a knot on that part to tightly secure it.

“Dakota! Stop this madness at once!” Balthazar berates feeling more and more frustrated with each minute he is not liberated from his restraints. He is keeping his laughter to himself however as he is finding his own behavior quite exaggerated.

“Oh come on Cav, it’s not gonna be that bad! I promise!” Vinnie rebuttals with a sarcastic tone and it pisses off Cavendish even more.

“Oh for pity’s sake Dakota! Stop this idiotic game! I am not having fun with this! Just because I like bondage or whatever doesn’t mean you can force it on me or do it whenever you want!”

Getting closer to the man, Dakota whispers into his ear some words: “That’s the good thing about having a kink Cav, at first you don’t like it when it’s done like this, but eventually it grows on ya, don’tcha think?”

In a moment’s notice he transitions to tying Cavendish’s feet to the chair, once more he wraps a bit more of rope on the armchair’s legs and has his partner’s feet immobilized.

He is now fully tied up and unable to untie himself.

“There we go, now you are ready for our little game Cav!” Repeating his expression, he grins with a malicious intent towards his boyfriend who now looks to be annoyed and tired of his attitude.

“What has gotten into you Dakota? You aren’t this… Desperate for any kind of activity or prank, or whatever this is that you are attempting to do, is there something you aren’t telling me about?” He inquires, just puzzled as to why the man with sunglasses is so frantic and mischievous today keeping up with the charade that he set up alongside Dakota.

“Being honest, I got so bored of waiting for ya to come home, and I also felt… Very horny, like, extremely horny and I wanted to have ya like this for a bit, you know? To get my blood pumping and also let you have some fun. It is very funny to see you so angry and ordering me to untie you. I love that about you… Your bossy attitude… Your dominant presence… I never get tired of it…” As he was telling Cavendish his intentions, he stroke his cheek and stole a kiss from his lips. Cavendish could do nothing to stop and just saw it happen, he felt somewhat offended by his action, although not very deeply.

“H-hey! Don’t do that!”

“Don’t do what? Steal a kiss from your beautiful lips?” Again with that sarcasm and sassiness, Dakota slides his fingers on his partner’s face very gently while he watches the action take place.

“D-Dakota… J-just stop all of this, I am not in the mood all right? Maybe tomorrow we could do any of this… But not today… P-please…” He is resisting the rougher but still soft and caring hands of Dakota going through his skin, and Dakota notices how much the Brit was tripping with his words. This must be doing something to him in some way.

“Hehe, what’s going on? I thought you were not comfortable with this Cavendish”

The Brit blushes at this notion, even knowing this is just a big play on their part, being aware that they planned this situation to go like this from the start, Cavendish still didn’t expect to feel so pressured and full of adrenaline, and obviously Dakota hit the right spot to start making him go the extra mile and be turned on first.

“I… I just feel the ropes are too tight! T-that’s all!” He pouts in frustration as he didn’t want to be the first one to give in, but even so it is quite a fun experiment, just making a fuzz about him getting tied up, and he hopes Dakota is having a fun time.

“Oooohhh, I am so sorry Cavendish, maybe I should’ve tied you up with some metal wiring instead”

“W-what!?” Cavendish exclaims in some concern, could Dakota actually do that to him if he wanted to? That is not something they agreed upon on.

“Haha! Just look at ya! Getting all scared, of course I wouldn’t do that, I don’t got the thing and that would be way too extreme, you know?” He talks non chillingly and bubbly towards his partner, he is very clearly enjoying this and making Cavendish feel uncomfortable. The Brit himself started to think of a different approach to start gaining upon Dakota however.

“Hmph, you think you are so cunning and clever Dakota, but you really aren’t, did you know that?” He bites back with a snarky attitude.

“Oh really? And why is that?” Dakota responds with a grin, his mind is over the moon on how mighty he is feeling and wants to see how Cavendish turns it around.

“You might’ve caught me off guard with those touches, but it isn’t over yet, and you know it”

“Yeah, that is true Cav, so now tell me, how are ya gonna make me break?”

A good question indeed, but this does not amuse the Brit, he has something prepared for that.

“Just a quick action and you will melt like a marshmallow, observe” After stating this, Cavendish raises an eyebrow and lowers his eyelids somewhat, it Is his classic condescending look.

At first Dakota is not phased by his attitude, but the more he keeps looking at Cavendish, the more he starts to realize what he meant.

“I… Um… Pfff, like that’s gonna do anything Cavendish”

“Are you not feeling woozy and confused? Am I being too boring for you Dakota? Or is it that you are trying to hide your own feelings? Hmmm?” Balthazar started to talk in a suave and sarcastic tone, asserting dominance slowly. Dakota knows this is what made him fall in love with Cavendish in the first place and it is certainly working to break Dakota down.

“N-no! Y-you aren’t boring! Wait no! I ain’t hidin’ nothin’! You hear!?” Getting overwhelmed he lets out a few higher pitched words, and this drives Cavendish to be even more dominant.

“Oh, I am quite certain I am not boring, I am a gentleman with tons of talents and attributes, how could I ever be any bore to anybody?” Confidence, confidence is what needed to happen for Dakota to finally break completely. He is sweating, feeling his body’s temperature increase and his face turns red.

“Well! I… I don’t think you are THAT interestin’! And and… Argh… S-shut up!” He rebuttals in denial and frustration, Cavendish’s plan worked and now Dakota is pouting.

“If I am not that interesting, why would you keep me tied up in this armchair? One would think you shouldn’t have gone through all of this trouble if I wasn’t that interesting, to me you are quite delusional and lying to yourself Dakota, so just drop the charade and give in. I win” A smirk shows even with Cavendish’s mustache blocking the view of his upper lip, in his mind he has won this imaginary and quite ridiculous contest, but Dakota is not willing to give up just yet.

“W-well! I want to keep ya in there so don’t go botherin’ somebody else with your dumb face!” He says flustered and annoyed at his partner who is still having that snarky smile.

“That doesn’t make too much sense darling, you are just running out of material and won’t be able to comeback again. Just give up Dako-.” In the only way he knows, Dakota interrupts his boyfriend with a bold out of reflex action and steals another kiss from the man.

Balthazar attempts to move out of the way as he knows this is going to drain away his confidence and sassiness that he has at the moment. Cavendish being able to think of something quickly he puts out his tongue inside Dakota’s mouth, getting him off guard and making the brunette jolt. He immediately backs off and looks at Cavendish very surprised.

“Wo-wow!” Dakota says as he touches his lips and Cavendish glares back at him with a suave looking face.

“That was a good attempt my dear, but that is not going to be enough for me to lose my touch. We have kissed like that before although I was never the one to take initiative with my tongue going first hehe.” A cute giggle comes out after he finishes his sentence and Balthazar’s actions are starting to drive Dakota insane.

“Grrrr! It’s not fair Cavendish! You said I was supposed to be taking charge! Since you wanted to be a sub and all of that stuff! That’s what we did last time when we started getting into this stuff!” He reclaimed to his partner and he responds in a flash.

“That may be true, but sometimes a little bit of subversion can do a lot of good to a relationship, don’t you think?” He makes a pride filled gesture with a movement of his head and holds a high posture even as he is still tied up to the sofa.

Vinnie keeps blushing more and more with each gesture, word and movement Cavendish does. He has completely turned the tables on him and Dakota is basically succumbed to his enchanting remarks. He has one last ace up his sleeve, although it is technically accepting defeat, to him right now it’s his trump card.

“Yeah… You are quite right honey, a little subversion can be fun, and I got one just for you!” He claims with himself somewhat regained and confident again. He approaches the Brit and puts himself almost on top of him.

This makes Cavendish feel uncomfortable in a good way, he likes to see Dakota up close but it is starting to get him flushed again. “Um… D-dakota…?” His temperature begins to rise as well and he can only stare at the man almost on top of him.

Dakota is seen in the same vein and he just says one more thing to his lover. “Just take it easy Cav, you don’t have to talk anymore.” Swiftly he stuffs Cavendish’s mouth with a bandana rolled into a ball and covers his mouth with the teal colored bandana they used before when they first got into bondage.

“Gmmmph!” Cavendish lets out a muffled yelp and looks at Dakota with anger. “Mmmgmmmph!”

Dakota reading through his muddled words picks up that last part as Cavendish calling his name. “Hehe, sorry Cav. I just had enough of hearing ya say all of that stuff. Now I gotcha! I win!

This does not please Balthazar at all and glares at his boyfriend with intensity and frustration while also attempting to move himself. “Mmmggg! Mmmmmph!”

Dakota observes as he moves around alongside the sofa and just has a chuckle. “Haha! Just look at ya! You look so funny Cav.”

Cavendish was expecting to be gagged sooner or later, but this is for him the worst time possible as he was gaining up on Dakota and was feeling dominant. Now he is being made fun of because of the bandana covering his mouth and impeding him from speaking his mind. Words are his best tool and he is unable to use them now. He makes another effort to speak with more clarity. “Maggmmph, mmgimmph memph rimph nomph.”

Dakota barely understood what his partner tried to say to him but he will repeat to Cavendish what he picked up from his mumbling. “Did you say Dakota untie me right now?”

Cavendish nods with his head while he still keeps his angered glare.

“But why would I do that? You look so cute with that bandana and your ‘stache just coming out from it, it’s like your cheeks are compressed! And well, I love to see ya be pissed off. It is one of my greatest joys Cav.” Dakota gloats with a smirk and he toys around with one of the keys that were lying on the table.

The Brit just looks at him with incredulity and a raised eyebrow. “Really?” Is what his face expression says.

“Hey, don’t look at me like that, it’s the truth and you know it” Dakota exclaims and Cavendish just exhales from his nose and briefly looks down. Dakota is right, he loves to bother Cavendish in whatever way he can.

An idea springs into Cavendish’s mind however, something that he can use that Dakota won’t be able to stop, or at least that’s what he thinks. In order to make it work he has to get his boyfriend’s attention however.

“Maggmmph.” He mumbles to Dakota and he looks at his immobilized partner.

“Yeah?” Dakota responds awaiting for Cavendish to try and say whatever he can. What a bad thing to do. This Is what Cavendish wanted and he is not gonna let this opportunity go to waste.

Since Dakota is still on top of him although not as up close, he can very clearly look at Cavendish and he pulls off his own trump card: Puppy eyes.

He makes the most convincing and cutest puppy eyes he can make in order to have Dakota beg for mercy. As he makes the puppy eyes he also starts to mumble and switch his eyes to where his gag is. “Mmmm, mmmm.” Cavendish is basically begging Dakota to ungag him with his puppy eyes in the cutest way he can. Bending his head like a confused doggie or that is wanting to get a treat.

Unfortunately for Dakota as he was so close to the man he saw every single bit of it and it only demonstrates that Cavendish’s plan worked.

Dakota is completely red on his cheeks, forehead, nose, ears. Every single bit of him that can get red from blushing is currently active and he backs off instantaneously.

“W-what the hell!? W-what are ya doin’ Cav!?” He shouts out as he gazes upon his boyfriend being the cutest and sweetest version he can be, just to get Dakota’s attention and to let him talk once more. “N-no! Yo-you ain’t gonna win! I’m not letting ya talk!”

This only makes the Brit insist even more with another set of mumbles and grunts. “Phemmph maggmmph.”

“P-please…? Y-you actually said please…?” Dakota reflected out loud and Cavendish nods with his head. This is driving the poor man insane, he probably won’t be able to resist any longer. In order to take a break from the whole commotion he runs to the kitchen and prepares himself something to eat. Anything to stay away from Cavendish’s puppy eyes.

This makes Cavendish chuckle through his gag and retrospect on the situation.

_Haha, just look at him! He is so desperate now, to have to gag me for him to “win” is just ridiculous! I am having quite a lot of fun with this, even if I do wish he didn’t tie this darn thing so tightly. It is very hard to try to talk through the cloth, although it does make it more interesting. I wonder if he is going to leave me here for a bit until he can recover himself._

Dakota in the meanwhile is making himself a sandwich while he calms himself down. “Jeez… That was just bad… Those eyes just get to me every time… How does he do it… I don’t get it, he was so scared of even doing this kind of thing at first and now it feels like he’s an expert at it! I had to gag him to even have a chance!” He puts the ingredients of his sandwich together as he rambles along and finishes up the preparations.

He sits down in the kitchen table and looks where Cavendish is, he can still see him but Cavendish can’t see Dakota because of the position he is in.

“I gotta figure something out…” He whispers as he devours his food looking intensively at his boyfriend. After some more bites he is able to come up with something. “Ooohhhh… Yeah, that’s it! That’s what I need to do.” He puts on a malicious smirk knowing what he is going to do now is a nasty thought but he thinks it’s the way he can _win_. “Get ready Cav, you are gonna go through quite a lot after I finish this sandwich.”

With Cavendish, he tries to move around the gag in his mouth to make it more comfortable, as he can’t really tell Dakota that it is a bit too tight for comfort.

_Agh, it’s no use, I can’t really move it as much as I would like. That doltish snack hound… He probably made something for himself back on the kitchen to regain energy and he just decided to leave me all alone here!_

He chided with himself not really fond of being left alone for some stupid snack, although he can’t be too upset about it. That’s his Dakota for the most part. _Oh well, who am I to complain? I nag him about many other things daily, just letting him have this breather is going to make things more interesting. Besides, I am quite glad he tied me up on the sofa as it is soft and pleasant. The only complain that I have is this bandana being too tight but it seemed like he did it on a hurry. I do wonder however… How is he going to manage all of the pressure I put on him? Will he take this with a slower and methodical approach? As his snarky comments were not really working after I got my groove._

His thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of his partner who seemed to have enjoyed his lunch and was licking his fingers with joy.

“Hmmm… Now that was a good ass sandwich!” He lets out with satisfaction regarding his meal. Immediately he makes a quick glance at Cavendish who was just waiting for him and the Brit puts on a provocative look. Dakota was ready for something like that however and begins to execute his plan.

He walks closer to Cavendish in a sensual way while still licking and sucking his fingers in a more… Suggestive manner. “Mmmm… Yeah… It was so good… The cheese melted in my mouth… The mayonnaise was moist… I could feel every single bit of it in my mouth…”

Cavendish starts to feel the heat rising again inside his body, he gets anxious and tries to talk again. “Mmmph, mmmm.” He didn’t even think of a word to say but he attempted to say for Dakota to back off, or at least that’s what he likes to think.

“Ssshhh… Everything will be okay Cav… You are gonna enjoy this…” Dakota whispers to Cavendish’s ear with a soft tone.

Coupled with Dakota’s already raspy and deep voice it drives the Brit into ecstasy. Sweat comes out from his forehead and he blushes in an instant. “N-nnmm!” He attempts to deny his feelings but Dakota sees right through it and puts his finger on top of Cavendish’s gag.

“Don’t deny it Cav… You can’t resist me can ya…?” The brunette purrs as he pinches one of his partner’s cheeks playfully and holds his chin with the other hand.

“Mmggmm!” Cavendish yelps out as he wasn’t prepared for Dakota’s motions and has his eyes wide open looking at his lover, who is just lustful and hungry for love.

Dakota stares at his “victim” and savors the moment by licking his lips. “You look so… Appetizing every time I see you Cav… I just wanna eat ya whole… Leave no bones… Get on that meat… But for this time I wanna control myself… Just a bit… What do you think…?”

Unluckily for Dakota, Cavendish can’t really say much at the moment, he is looking at him with his eyes opened up, his face fully red now and sweating as well.

Vinnie smiles mischievously and steals another kiss from Balthazar, although this time it was just a superficial kiss as the poor man still has his mouth covered.

Even though Cavendish can’t really feel Dakota’s lips entirely he closes his eyes to enjoy the moment. He doesn’t care about the stupid contest anymore, now he just wants to let himself loose and accept defeat as long as that means Dakota gets to do his thing.

Dakota notices how Cavendish gave himself to him and celebrates for his superfluous win. “Haha! Yeah! You gave up! I win!”

Cavendish in return gives him as close as he can to a smile, rolls his eyes and shakes his head while looking at his lover. _Oh Dakota… You are such a child._

The brunette catches Cavendish’s motion and lets out an embarrassed giggle. “Hehe, sorry Cav. I just get so excited sometimes with stuff like this you know?”

The pair seem to be having a good time and Dakota thinks it’s time he drops the games and he should get into the “good stuff.”

“Hey Cav, how about we get a bit more… Serious?” He says while waggling his eyebrows and making the stupidest grin he can make.

Cavendish snorts at his attitude and eyebrow waggle as he did find it funny and charming. He nods in approval and Dakota seems to get excited about it.

“Oooh yeah!” Before he begins though, he has to clarify something since he wants to try out something slightly different. “Actually, just one thing: We won’t get naked this time, we will do all of this in our clothes, only really uncovering the parts that I want to work with, is that okay with you Cav?”

At first the Brit is confused and somewhat disgusted at the idea. What if he has an orgasm? That is gonna be all over his shorts and make a whole mess in there and he also got used to their sex taking place with them naked. But eventually he does agree with the idea, he kinda becomes interested in experimenting with it and he thinks that he can just wash his clothes and change to a new pair after they are done.

So Cavendish swings his head up and down slowly in approval and Dakota leans closer to the man. He unbuttons his vest, revealing his full necktie and making Cavendish blush.

“Mmmphmm.” Cavendish can only mumble as he attempted to say something and the brunette rubs his stomach and chest, using Cavendish’s shirt to make his hands feel softer but still being present.

The rubbing turns on the British man and he squirms in pleasure at Dakota’s gesture. “Mmm!” It was supposed to be a scream but the cloth impedes him from doing one and Dakota keeps rubbing his partner’s skin with his hand and shirt combined.

Balthazar tries his best to control his jolts and wiggles from the action going on in his upper body area. There’s a lot of heavy breathing from his nose and the feeling of excitation happening within him. “Maggmmph….” He tries to call the name of his lover and Dakota listens.

“Yeah… Yeah… I know Cav…” He hums with his deep voice and proceeds to kiss Cavendish’s neck with a voracious intensity. Like last time he also includes his moist and soft tongue around the Brit’s neck fully intending in covering it in saliva.

The silver haired man wiggles around the chair making whatever sound he can let out to release some of the stress he’s going through. “Phmmph!” He closes his eyes and squirms once more in bliss.

Dakota keeps going with his sensual and hot kisses all around Cavendish’s neck, forehead and hair. He does not stop at any moment to even breathe. His mission is leaving his partner covered with bodily fluids like a tiger licking its meal before completely devouring it.

Cavendish is feeling wet and turned on. His face is completely red and is just waiting for Dakota to do whatever else he wants while breathing from his nose heavily.

Vinnie spots something that could entertain him for a bit and looks at Cavendish’s neck. He grabs his necktie and tugs the Brit towards him with a smile full of nasty thoughts and ideas. “Come here… This will be fun Cav….” He whispers and starts to undo the knot on it. After he has fully untied the cloth with a move of his arm he throws it away and unbuttons Cavendish’s shirt.

“Mmm-ggmm mmph.” Balthazar utters in a bit of shock with Dakota having so much liberty with his partner’s clothes.

At first Dakota does the same as he did on Cavendish’s neck and licks it, kisses it, lets it drip with his saliva and the Brit enjoys every single bit of it. He makes grunts of gratification and endorsement. He wants Dakota to keep going with it and he does.

Until he suddenly stops and looks at his hands. “Hmmm… You know, you did tell me you wanted subversions didn’t ya Cav?” He tells Cavendish with a curious but malicious tone.

“Mm-mmph.” He mumbles as he nods with his head affirming Dakota’s notion.

“Well… Let’s see how much you can take.” Immediately he uses his nails to make some slight scratches on his partner’s skin.

“Mm-mmm!” He feels the pain from the scratches and winces in slight discomfort. This is something new to him and he doesn’t know how to feel about it just yet. Dakota never hurt him before and he was mostly pretty tame in how he treated him. On the other hand even though this is painful he can’t get mad at Dakota for experimenting and seeing what he likes or not.

The brunette finishes his first few scratches on his lover’s body and looks back at him. “Hey Cav, you doin’ good?” He asks slightly worried, he did want to do this to Cavendish for this occasion but he is still worried about how Cavendish feels about it.

Cavendish just moves his head up and down, he is visibly in some discomfort but has a look on his eyes that communicate he is determined and wants to keep going.

Dakota in response gives him a thumbs up and does another scratch. This time he sees that Cavendish moved in pleasure, he started to like it more. With this in mind Vinnie keeps going with his scratches on the Brit’s chest and each one leaves a mark, although they are not severe at all, it’s like he is getting scratched by a kitty that had its nails cut until they are barely noticeable.

In a few seconds he was able to leave red marks on his partner and both of them seem somewhat exhausted from the activity.

“Woo… Ooff... Those were some scratches huh Cav?” Dakota queries Cavendish and he nods.

“Mmm…”

The pair has definitely gone through a lot but there is one more thing to finally call this a done deal: A hand job.

“Okay, let’s finish this up Cav and then we can take an actual rest.” Dakota states as he approaches Cavendish’s pants and opens the them up with brute force, making the button that was closing them to go flying and nowhere to be seen. With some maneuvering he gets a hold of the man’s penis and lets it out of his shorts. It is time.

“You ready? This will be the last thing before we finish.” Dakota gets in a comfortable position to begin and Cavendish frowns at Dakota, apparently getting desperate.

“Mmmm! Mmmm!” He spouts out starting to feel impatient and excited.

Hearing and watching his partner get riled up gives him joy and a rush of energy, so he uses it to start jacking off his partner’s cock quickly. He does want Cavendish to enjoy it but he doesn’t really have much strength to go for a long time.

Cavendish doesn’t seem to have much either but he is still enjoying the session and squirms while howling. “Mmmmm! Mmmmphhh! Gmmmm!”

The two of them start to bathe themselves in their own sweat and are just red from the effort and warmth that they feel, with Dakota touching the Brit’s dick and Cavendish feeling the firm but gentle touch of the brunette’s hand on his genitals.

“Come on… Co-come on Dakota… You can do it!” He repeats to himself as he keeps doing the hand job and sweating from his efforts. He thinks that maybe he is approaching this wrong and would be easier with another part of his body.

“My hands are getting tired… But now that I think about it… There’s one part that never gets tired!” Swiftly, he switches from his hand pushing Cavendish’s penis skin to his mouth and begins to suck instead.

This seemed to be a good idea as his sucking was even more intense and fast than his hand and Cavendish loves feeling Dakota’s lips on his dick and wiggles from his chair even more.

Dakota knows he is really close to finishing but his energy is running out. So like if he was in a hotdog eating competition he “consumes” as fast as he can and gets some grip on Cavendish’s knees.

Balthazar also wants to end so he also helps out by barely rising himself from his seat and descending in the same way in order to not hurt Dakota and also speed up the process. With more movement involved he can finish up faster.

Dakota notices what Cavendish tries to do and uses the last of what he has to suck as hard and fast as he can while also not hurting his partner.

Finally, the volcano explodes and it splatters all over Dakota’s face and mouth with a muffled scream to be heard.

“GMMMMMMPH!” Cavendish yells out and leans on the chair, completely tired but satisfied.

Dakota sits on the floor and attempts to catch his breath. “Ha… Ha… Ha…”

The two men take a few minutes to gain some of their strength back.

It only took a 5 minutes for Dakota to regain some force on his legs again to get back up and he looks with a smile his boyfriend. “Hehe… How was that Cav?”

Cavendish in response has a smile hidden on the gag still covering his mouth and mumbles again. “Memmph gommph.”

“Oh… Sorry about that Cav.” Dakota unties the gag and removes the stuffing that was inside Cavendish’s mouth.

The British man exhales in relief since he spent so much time with those cloths obstructing his snout. “Thank you Dakota…” He thanks first before speaking his mind on what he thought of the experience. “About your question… This was pretty good… The most fun I have had in a long time… I really needed something like that! Although I don’t think we ever agreed on scratches.” He glares at him with an annoyed look.

“S-sorry about that… I couldn’t control myself.” He blushes in shame and Cavendish giggles in playfulness. “Haha, it is all right Dakota, I still enjoyed them, they were quite a different experience and unexpected. I did tell you I wanted to have subversions and that was definitely a good one.”

Vinnie can just detect how chipper and talkative Balthazar is about the situation and that sends him heart into bliss. That is exactly what he wanted his loved one to feel.

“That’s great Cav… Thanks.” He smiles tenderly and unties Cavendish.

“I didn’t quite think you were going to wrap up the ropes like that and so fast! It took me by surprise how quickly you tied me up Dakota.” Cavendish compliments Dakota while he readjusts his clothes. Although he sees that his pant button has disappeared.

“H-hey! My button! How am I going to close my pants now!?”

That’s Cavendish all right. Complaining about a simple button for his pants when he has multiple pairs of pants. Dakota cannot help but smirk just enchanted by his partner’s attitude and just lets his arms rest on his shoulders.

“That’s okay, you got many pants already…” He leans closer and gets his voice lower to communicate something important. “I… I love ya Balth…”

Cavendish also gets in the mood and holds Dakota’s chin with his hand, very softly. “I love you too Vinnie… Thank you for doing this for me…” Little by little they get closer for a kiss before the two of them say something to each other at almost the same time.

“Happy Valentine’s Day…”

Their lips meet and the pair stand together losing track of time.

What could wrong with missing a few minutes or hours in a kiss? There’s nothing wrong with it.

The same applies for being… A Little Tied Up. Wouldn’t you agree?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I really hope you guys ended up enjoying this little fic that I cooked up for Valentine's. I don't got much to add this time, just a huge thanks to Team Cavota for helping me on this! And for you guys for even reading through this fic! Thank you!


End file.
